User blog:RoachTheIntelCollector/Top 10 Maps of the Roach Chronicles
Hey guys, it's Roach! Now that I have finished all of the main storylines of the Roach Chronicles for the time being, I find it suitable to do a top ten list of my personal favorite maps over the years. It was hard to pick ten maps out of eighty plus maps I've written, but after a lot of consideration I was able to select ten of my favorites. 10. Purge Starting off this list is Purge, the finale map of "The Disaster" saga. This map was what started to kick things off for the Roach Chronicles, as many key events branch off from this map, as the map involves around Xarcoh and his plan to return to Limbo. This map was actually inspired from a custom map that was made in World at War, although I can't remember what it was called. The layout is also loosely based off of the aforementioned custom map, but with a larger spawn area. The underground area is also expanded upon as well. 9. Station Eleven Station Eleven was the start of it all; the first map of the entire Roach Chronicles. The name is based off of the book of the same name, and is the first map that can be physically played through Grand Theft Auto Online. The map itself is small, featuring a couple buildings and quite a few shipping containers littered around the map. There are also small barges on the side of the island that features A.I. controlled helicopters, which allow players to fly above the island for a minute before returning to the barges. The map is also important to the main storyline of the "Reformed History" saga, as this map features the four heroes collecting the future soul of Roach, which in turn would set a chain of events in motion that would lead up to the future events to come. 8. The Rebirth The "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga has a couple of maps that are remasters of canon Zombies and Multiplayer maps, and The Rebirth is one of them. A complete rework and remaster of Moon, The Rebirth is set completely on the Moon. Several new areas are added, while a couple are now blocked off, such as the teleporter to Area 51 and the MPD room, which has been completely reworked. The map's main easter egg and importance to the overall story is great, as this map sees the rebirth of Gruntijackal himself, who plays a critical role in the next two sagas. 7. Divided Reality While I sometimes do forget the name of the "Day of Judgment" saga from time to time, I do remember the saga's finale map, Divided Reality. The map is set in the Aether during Novus' attempt to use the Key of Union to repair the Aether after the Yin Blade's destruction in The Rebirth. The map is reminiscent to Revelations, with a central HUB island and a few smaller islands that bridge together that can be linked to the center island through teleporters. I also love the map's artwork, which is very fitting for the map. The map's importance to the story isn't as great as The Rebirth, but it nonetheless progresses the story forward, as the main easter egg involves freeing Samantha Maxis from her imprisonment and using the Key of Union to fix the Aether. 6. Curseworld The "Eternal Despair" saga is one of my darkest sagas in my library, and the finale map Curseworld is no exception to this. Curseworld is set in Virginia City, an old mining town I had visited during my western trip in 2017 while traversing Northern Nevada. The map takes place during Nictis' attempt to turn the Arc 2 universe into the Accursed Realm, and the map's environment puts a great emphasis on that concept. The town is in ruins, and the skies above the town have gone completely whack. The map uses a minecart system to transport players around the map, and as part of the easter egg, the player can knock down Nictis' fortress in the skies above in order to commence the boss fight. The map's story is also important, as the map sees Nictis winning in the end, something that has happened only once before in the Roach Chronicles. With his victory, it would set the following saga into motion. 5. Countdown Passing the halfway mark I have Countdown, the fourth map of the "Rebellion of Realms" saga. The reason why I have this map placed so high is because of its layout. Inspired from the Missile Base found in Fortnite during the game's fourth season, the map is set at a Dark Order supply station in Russia, having an identical layout to the Missile Base. This is one of the only maps apart from my work in the Eclipse Warfare projects in which I was able to write out a full layout, describing where everything was located in the map. The map is also important to the story of the saga, as the map sees the rebellion seizing control of the facility in order to stop a launch of a warhead which would destroy the remainder of the rebellion. 4. Biker's Wrath The "Reformed History" saga is one of my personal favorite sagas, not because it was the first one I ever did, but because I loved the maps and story. One of the maps, Biker's Wrath, is a fan-favorite across the wiki. Biker's Wrath is set at a biker camp in the outskirts of Los Angeles, and features many unique utilities, such as the ability to ride motorcycles around the map. Along with Station Eleven, Biker's Wrath can also be played in Grand Theft Auto Online. The story of the map continues directly from Station Eleven, seeing the heroes as they set out to collect the future soul of O'Ryan. 3. Museum of the Dead Entering the top three I have Museum of the Dead, the first map of "The Sentinel Trials" saga. I love this map, due to its layout and setting, as I have personally been to the Boston Museum of Science of a few occasions. The characters and weapons on this map are perfect, as is the story of the map and its importance to the saga, which sees the four heroes known as Vindicta as they fight off the undead and seek a way to complete the first Sentinel Trial after a Unit 14 agent activated the first Sentinel Artifact within the museum. 2. The Ultimate Trial At my number two pick I have The Ultimate Trial, the finale map of "The Sentinel Trials" saga. The map itself is inspired from the Treyarch map IX in Black Ops 4, and is set in a small gladiatorial arena during the final trial. While the map is small, the easter egg is significantly huge, as most of the easter egg sees Vindicta as they fight against bosses from previous sagas while coming to terms with the events that correlate to those bosses. 1. The Final Struggle Coming in at my number one pick is The Final Struggle, the finale map of "The Hands of Destiny" saga. The map is my all-time favorite, featuring a fun layout of a large labyrinth through the Temple of Terminus, which itself is a reference to the first floor of the Palace of Winds from The Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past. Throughout the map, players can unlock secret passageways that allow for shortcuts to different rooms in the chamber, making the map one of my more dynamic maps. The story of the map is also a personal favorite, as it sees the climatic showdown between Novus and Gruntijackal, Xarcoh, and Richtofen as Gruntijackal executes a ritual to become the Emperor of Destiny with the Lamp of Destiny. The map also is tied in with the map Palace of Secrets during the "War of Vengeance" saga, which continues to expand upon the events of this map. Category:Blog posts